


A Birthday Moment

by evoboo



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Hubert's birthday ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoboo/pseuds/evoboo
Summary: A short drabble in honour of Hubie's birthday.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	A Birthday Moment

'What is this tomfoolery Professor?' Hubert asked suspiciously, eyeing the brightly wrapped box in her hand as if it might explode at any moment.

'It's a birthday present, you moron.' Byleth smiled brightly at him. 'You know… a gift traditionally given on one's birthday to convey fond affection from the giver to the recipient…?'

'I understand the concept.' Hubert sniffed derisively while tentatively taking hold of the bundle she was forcing into his hand. 'What I am failing to comprehend is why you are giving it to me!'

'Um…' Byleth looked at him in confusion. 'It _is_ your birthday today, isn't it? Did I get the day wrong?'

'It is my birthday.' He admitted sourly. 'I had hoped that I had managed to keep the fact a secret though.'

'Why?'

'I dislike a fuss, Byleth.' Hubert sighed heavily. 'But, I suppose I _should_ offer you thanks since you have obviously gone to the bother of trying to mark the day.'

'No need for thanks.' Byleth smiled again, a small upward quirk of her lips. 'I _would_ like to ask you to take tea with me though, or rather coffee in your case, of course!'

'No.' Hubert grouched.

'No?' A flicker of hurt passed over her face.

'Byleth, we literally sit next to each other each and every day while we manage our independent workloads.' Hubert pointed out. 'We drink tea and coffee together all day long. What exactly is the point to breaking from our chores to seek a different location?'

'You are quite insufferable, you know.' Byleth accused, her brow creasing at his words.

'Precisely. I can see no reason for you to wish to spend any more time with me than you have to.'

'Working together is hardly sociable, Hubert. All I ever see is you grunting and frowning.' Byleth scowled. 'I had honestly hoped that by now, you might have finally realised that I am not your enemy and maybe, just maybe have started to regard me as a friend.' She accused.

Hubert placed her gift carefully atop the stack of reports that he had been working through and rubbed at his eyes tiredly. 'I _do_ realise you are no foe.' He admitted quietly. 'You have proven both your loyalty and your worth to our Lady time and time again. We are colleagues… Comrades in our service to Edelgard's cause.'

'Then _why_ do you still dislike me?' Byleth demanded impatiently.

Hubert drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'If I agree to accompany you for a birthday beverage, will you promise me that you will leave me in peace for the rest of the day and cease your infernal questioning?' He asked plaintively. 'We are at war after all… is a little rest and quiet time on my birthday _too_ much to ask?'

'Oh, Hubert!' Byleth suddenly looked fraught. 'No… I mean… yes…! Yes, _of course,_ I will give you your solitude… Right now, in fact! No need to take tea at all… I'm… I'm so sorry!' Byleth turned away and hurried out of the office, her face red with embarrassment.

Hubert watched her go in consternation. _'Nicely done von Vestra... you complete idiot…'_ He chided himself harshly. When he turned back to his reports, his eyes fell on his gift, which he picked up and turned it over in his hands reflectively. After a few moments, he opened it to reveal his favourite blend of coffee. 'Damnable woman…' He muttered. With yet another deep sigh, he packed his papers away tidily and stalked out of the room to seek her out.

It was embarrassingly easy to get Byleth to agree to go ahead with her teatime request once Hubert had found her. He was quiet while she gathered the things she required and laid out a table in her room with biscuits, and her own stash of his preferred coffee. She even partook in a cup herself although she couldn't help the tiny grimace she made as she sipped at the bitter blend.

'So what made you change your mind, Hubert?' Byleth eventually asked after a while of carefully skirting around the subject.

'Honestly…' Hubert looked down steadily at his cup, unable to meet her eyes. 'You have shown me nothing but kindness, and I have repaid you rather poorly for your thought. That needed to be addressed.'

'Not really. I know I can be vexing.' Byleth smiled. 'You tell me that often enough that I cant help but to have taken it on board by now!'

'Hmm, yes... That is _undoubtedly_ true.' Hubert smirked slightly, then he looked up to her face and the expression dropped from his lips to something more serious. 'I _would_ like to offer something of an explanation, though.' He mumbled quietly.

'Okay…' Byleth replied encouragingly.

'As you are aware, I have _already_ dedicated my life to Lady Edelgard.' Hubert began a little shakily. 'To even _consider_ throwing my lot in with someone else would be inconceivable…' He paused and seemed to be struggling for the right words. When he eventually spoke again, his voice was much quieter and reflective. '… _But…_ if I had been allowed an opportunity to live two separate lives... then I believe that I might choose to devote one of them to you.' There was another brief silence. 'We could be just like a couplet of birds, flying alongside the sovereign of the Black Eagle...' He smiled slightly at his imagining.

'I'd never ask you to devote _anything_ to me, Hubert.' Byleth frowned in confusion. 'I wouldn't ask that of anyone, least of all someone I cared for.'

'No, of course, you wouldn't.' Hubert agreed quickly. 'I suppose that given your capability and confidence, you do not require any other person to validate you. Would it not be nice to be adored though Byleth? To have someone willing to follow you unquestionably simply because of the love and respect that they carried for you?'

Byleth considered his words, her head tilted to the side as she pondered. 'It would be nice to be loved.' She agreed carefully. 'But surely it would be better to covet a mutually supportive partnership rather than a desire to be worshipped?'

Hubert chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

'What did I say wrong?' Byleth grumbled irritably. 'Why are you laughing at me?'

'I am not laughing at you, Professor! I promise… you have said absolutely nothing wrong at all.' Hubert put his cup down delicately then rested his head on his hands, staring appraisingly at her. 'I do believe that you have completely missed what I was trying to say to you, though.' He admitted.

'Well, that can hardly be considered _my_ fault if you continually insist on talking around corners rather than speaking plainly.' She pouted.

'Of course.' He murmured, a flush rising to his cheeks. 'I'm not sure I could find the words to make myself clear though.' He blinked rapidly and tapped his chin in an unusual display of nervousness.

'I'm sorry!' Byleth's voice softened. 'I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable… yet again! Let us find a different topic for conversation…' She added kindly.

Hubert took a deep breath. 'I sometimes find you to be a distraction.' He said stoically.

'Oh!'

'If I come across as cold or distant… that's not exactly my intention…' Hubert fidgeted in his chair, uncomfortably. 'It is simply a method to manage my…' His words tapered out awkardly.

'Your…?' Byleth was leaning forward, a slight look of puzzlement creasing her brow.

'Fond regard.' He said quietly.

'Huh.' Byleth sat back again and stared back at him. 'So, you are saying that this ''regard'' for me is troublesome to you?'

'Yes.' He nodded emphatically. 'I am not used to my mind being diverted Byleth. Certainly not by another person. It compromises my diligence to duty.'

'Is it something that I am doing wrong?' She inquired seriously.

'Hardly.' He chuckled mirthlessly. 'It is my own stupid fancy. You should not let it bother you.'

'Well, that's just dumb!' Byleth crossed her arms belligerently. 'I am the one who has been pressuring you because of my own distress at the thought that you disliked me.'

'I suppose.'

Byleth's frown grew. 'Hubert! I am truly happy to learn that you have regard for me!' She declared angrily - annoyed by his dismissive attitude.

'You don't exactly _look_ happy...' He noted.

Byleth paused and then suddenly chuckled. 'Well, that's because right now you are being such an idiot.'

His brow raised. 'Thanks?' He muttered.

'I mean it, you donkey.' She sighed in exasperation. 'The way _I_ see it - you are getting yourself all in a twist over nothing…' She reached across the table and took a light hold on his hand. 'Do you honestly believe that I am the sort of person who wants to divert you from the important business that falls on your shoulders?'

Hubert stared down at their joined hands for a moment, then up into her earnest face. 'No.' He admitted breathlessly. 'I suppose not.'

'Do I give you any reason at all to think that I would ever insist on monopolising your time or your fealty?'

'No Byleth, you don't.'

'Do you not agree that _I_ personally would take issue if _you_ made any such demands on my own allegiance and adherence to our Lady?'

Hubert smiled slightly. 'I'd suspect that you would soundly kick my arse if I tried too.' He hedged.

'Exactly!' Byleth squeezed his hand tight. 'There _are_ times, however…' She looked away, and her face coloured. 'Well, I have observed you walking late at night, unable to rest… bowed down by the challenges that we face. I see you because I am doing the exact same thing.'

'I know. I see you too.' Hubert squeezed _her_ hand reassuringly.

'Do you not think that at times like those... some comfort might be found… together?' She looked back at him shyly.

'Comfort isn't a concept that I have all that much experience in.' Hubert mumbled awkwardly.

'Neither do I.' Byleth agreed with a shrug. 'It _might_ be possible, though. I can think of no-one who would understand the weight of our burdens better than each other.'

'I simply can't comprehend that you would wish for any closer a friendship with me given my usual treatment of you.' Hubert was looking a little stunned.

'Just imagine for a moment…' Byleth was smiling at him again, a radiant beam that was turning his insides to liquid. 'I _already_ care for you despite your surly grumpiness… if you were to attempt to be irksome only _occasionally_ \- well, my feelings must _surely_ grow!'

That finally raised a genuine chuckle. 'Do you honestly think I could ever manage such a state of grace?' He asked ironically.

'Miracles _could_ happen…' She grinned back.

'Hmm.' Hubert raised her hand lightly to his lips and brushed them gently over her knuckles. 'Something to aim for then perhaps…' He murmured shyly.

'Indeed.' Byleth was blushing fiercely. 'Happy birthday Hubert.' She whispered.


End file.
